The present invention relates to a control device for a sauna facility. More particularly, the invention relates to an infrared ray sauna facility that can be conveniently controlled both from inside and outside of the facility by a user of the facility.
The infrared ray is divided into the near infrared ray that has a wavelength from 0.76 to 1.5 micron, the middle infrared ray that has a wavelength from 1.5 to 5.6 micron, and the far infrared ray that has a wavelength from 5.6 to 1000 micron. Among these, the far infrared ray has a characteristic that may penetrate into human skin up to 40 mm, and resonates molecules that form the human cells; thereby the molecules generate heat by themselves.
An infrared ray sauna facility uses the far infrared ray as its heat source.
In contrast with a typical sauna device that heats air above 100 degree Celsius, the infrared ray sauna facility makes it possible to enjoy sauna at temperature as low as 40˜80 degree Celsius. Thus people who cannot enjoy the conventional high temperature sauna, including the old, the weak and children can enjoy sauna safely with the infrared sauna facility.
An infrared ray sauna facility includes a chamber into which a user can enter and sit. The chamber has a door to get into, and a seat for a user. A plurality of infrared ray generating units are installed on the inside wall of the chamber. A controller for controlling the infrared ray generating units is installed outside the chamber. The user controls the temperature inside the chamber or the operating time of the facility with the controller.
With such an infrared ray sauna facility by prior art, when the user wants to change the conditions inside the chamber, such as temperature, the user must open the door and come out of the chamber to access the controller. The user then goes into the chamber again. A disadvantage is that cold outside air flows into the chamber while the door is open, thereby dropping the temperature inside the chamber. It takes some time to return to the adequate temperature, especially when the ambient temperature is low. Also, electric power consumption is increased to compensate the lost heat, and the sauna effect that the user feels diminishes.